Photocopiers, scanners, and multifunction peripherals including the functions of these devices, for example, include an image scanner that scans a document.
Examples of image scanners include a flatbed image scanner. Flatbed image scanners typically include a main body that includes a platen on which the document is placed, and a scanning unit that scans the document. Flatbed image scanners also typically include a lid (cover) that covers the platen and the document during scanning. The scanning unit includes a light source that projects light from inside the chassis of the main body onto the document, a sensor unit that receives light reflected off the document, and a sensor driving unit that moves the sensor unit. The lid includes a holding component, which is a cushion that holds down the document. With flatbed image scanners, the document is fixed in place on the platen and scanned by moving imaging elements with the sensor driving unit.
There is a demand for an increase in the image reproduction accuracy of image scanners.